Putih Cinta
by Silver Spires
Summary: Ahaha.. Ini fict pertamaku gan! Ane gak pandai buat summer. Gomen! Langsung baca aja deh! :)


Fict by 'Silver Spires'

Disclamer: Masashi kishimoto

Sasuke x Hinata

Summer : gak pandai buat summer, langsung baca aja deh!

Rate T (gak yakin!)

Warning : berhati-hatilah!

Please read, please comment! My first fanfict...

**"Putih Cinta"**

**Chapter 1**

Sore itu Sasuke tengah berbaring dikamarnya. Ia sementara menekan-nekan kepalanya yang masih sedikit berdenyut akibat kelelahan mengurusi aspek-aspek di kantor yang tak kunjung habisnya.

Sasuke masih sementara merutuki kepalanya itu ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu rumahnya di ketuk. Dengan sangat berat hati ia berjalan menuju ruangan depan mengingat ia hanya sendiri di rumahnya. Kakaknya masih sibuk di rumah sakit, sementara ayah ibunya sedang menjenguk kakeknya.

Tapi sakit kepala yang dari tadi di deritanya tiba-tiba sirna dengan munculnya seorang yang memang selama ini selalu menenangkan perasaannya.

"Hinata?" Ucap Sasuke sedikit kaget.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu malam-malam begini." Ujar Hinata.

"Ah, tidak apa! Masuk!" Ajak Sasuke. Hinata pun mengikuti Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku mendengar dari Sai katanya kau sakit." Tanya Hinata saat ia dan Sasuke sudah duduk di sofa.

"Baik. Tak apa, aku hanya kelelahan!" Ucap Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Hinata meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sasuke.

"Kau demam!" Ujar Hinata agak terkejut. Dia nampak begitu sangat khawatir.

"Hey, aku tak apa! Jangan terlalu khawatir." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangam Hinata.

"Kau jangan disini Sasuke. Beristirahatlah di kamarmu." Ucap Hinata khawatir. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tapi temani aku." Ucap Sasuke lagi. Hinata hanya mengangguk mantap. Ia benar-benar tak ingin kekasihnya itu bertambah demam.

Didalam pikiran Sasuke muncul ide untuk menggoda kekasihnya yang sedikit polos itu. Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Hinata, aku merasa kedinginan!" Ucap Sasuke menggigil diatas kasurnya. Dengan sigap Hinata menyelimuti Sasuke menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hinata, masih dingin!" Ucap Sasuke lagi. Suaranya agak bergetar pelan. Hinata nampak kebingungan.

"Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata khawatir. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Akan ku buatkan air hangat." Ucap Hinata. Lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menarik pergelangannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Ucap Sasuke. Lalu menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Hinata yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa membeku didalam dekapan Sasuke meski wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Hhah.. Sudah hangat! Ini yang ku butuhkan Hinata!" Bisik Sasuke.

Meskipun kaget dan malu tapi jujur saja Hinata merasa sangat bahagia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kekasihnya yang menurut Hinata sangat dingin dan kurang romantis padanya. Ternyata opsi-opsinya pada Sasuke selama ini salah!

Perlahan Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya lalu dengan tangannya ia mengangkat wajah Hinata yang merona. Hinata terpesona dengan onyx milik Sasuke. Menawan!

Dan dengan perlahan pula Sasuke mendekatkan wajah Hinata ke wajahnya. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, nafas seakan tertahan. Dan..

Cup!

Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sasuke.

1x

Cup!

2x

Cup!

3x

Dan kemudian Hinata terhanyut dalam ciuman hangat Sasuke. Dirinya baru tersadar ketika di rasakannya sesuatu menyentuh pinggang rampingnya. Apa itu?

Hinata terhenyak.. Tangan Sasuke menyingkap kaosnya dan meraba pinggang dan bahunya!

Hinata berusaha meronta tapi sepertinya Sasuke sangat menikmatinya! Hingga akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya bercampur dengan kekecewaan.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau ...?" Bisik Hinata tak percaya sambil menahan tangisnya. Dengan wajah yang memerah menahan amarah dan tangisnya, Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Hinata.." Panggil Sasuke saat Hinata berlari meninggalkan kamarnya. Sasuke juga tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dirinya baru sadar telah menyakiti kekasih yang sangat menyayanginya.

Menyesal.. Sangat menyesal. Itulah yang kini dirasakan Sasuke dalam hatinya!

To be continue..

Hay minna! Salam kenal..

"Silver spires"

Ini fict pertamaku, jadi maaf banget klo banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan!

Mohon review nya, kritik and saran juga, flame juga boleh, tapi tolong saling menjaga hati ych!


End file.
